Sua felicidade
by biia maida
Summary: talves possa ser considerado o melhor texto qe eu ja fis, na minha opniao obvio, qe eu mais goste, enfim, conta pensamentos meus, sentimentos, dores, alegrias enfim, minha vida ?


**Sua felicidade**

Em muitas vezes que fiquei brava, eu quis você do meu lado, por muitos momentos você foi a única pessoa com quem eu pude conversar, mostrar meus sentimentos e não ter medo do mundo.

Mas certamente, quando aquela pessoa chegou, ela era simplesmente uma estrela pra mim, como eu espero ter sido à ela.

"olhar você e lembrar do mar,

você seria as minhas ondas,

você seria assim,

o meu luar"

Eu nunca tinha visto aquela pessoa a não ser com você. Algum dia, quando você não estava, ela me procurou e falou que estava disposta a te deixar, para que você ficasse comigo, porque ela sabia tudo o que você e eu sentíamos.

Você sempre foi a pessoa que eu quis a todo instante ao meu lado, e nunca tive, e que talves, eu nunca chegue a ter realmente.

"conversar não foi o que eu escolhi,

sentar e te observar sorrir,

era apenas isso que eu queria fazer,

para que hoje, fosse o meu dia"

Eu realmente não queria que você fosse, talvez, abandonado por ela, porque tudo parecia ser o seu amor por ela. E eu sim, estava disposta a me afastar de você, mesmo doendo muito e eu sabendo que seria impossível te deixar.

Seria algo impossível, e é algo que nunca consegui e nem conseguirei imaginar: eu sem você.

"nada do que eu faço é o bastante pra te esquecer,

nada do que eu faço é o bastante pra você abandonar meus pensamentos,

eu tento te esquecer por alguns segundos mas é algo impossível,

eu não quero cair, mas se eu cair espero ter você pra me apoiar e não morrer"

Mas tudo isso foi passado, e agora eu mudei. Meus pensamentos já não são os mesmos, apenas alguns prevaleceram e outros, simplismente se apagaram com o tempo e com a dor que você me causou.

Por tantas vezes meus pensamentos eram para que você não me dissesse para não chorar, era tudo o que eu queria; imaginar você sem medo de uma lágrima e um desabafo, mas foi difícil acreditar no meu sonho, você nunca teve coragem.

"eu posso fazer o mundo cair,

mas nunca terei poder para controlar você,

muito menos poder sulficiente para controlar meu coração,

mas tenho poder sulficiente para sentir dor e relembrar tudo"

É bom, é perfeito pensar em você minutos antes de durmir, talves até horas antes, principalmente porque eu sei que tudo o que passei com você não foi pouco, e espero que tudo não acabe rápido, quando eu pará pra respirar.

Imaginar mais tarde, que tudo que passou foi um grande erro meu, mas sim, o meu melhor erro; um erro enorme por não conseguir dizer 'não' às suas perguntas, mas não me arrependo, porque você fez aquele momento ser perfeito pro meu futuro passado.

"por tantas vezes eu pensei,

pensei no que eu faria depois de você partir,

pensei em como reagir ao mundo,

porque sem você eu me torno frágil,

porque é você que me protege e tira o meu medo"

Pensei inúmeras vezes em jogar tudo pro ar, mas eu sempre chego a mesma conclusão: eu não sou nada sem você, eu não consigo respirar sem você, meu mundo gira ao seu redor, é você que me faz bem.

Sonhei tantas vezes que você poderia estar pensando em mim naquele momento, mas sei que foi apenas um sonho não realizado, e agora estou aqui, querendo saber o que se passa pela sua mente, o que você fez durante esse tempo sem mim e se sente minha falta.

"você está comigo,

então tudo está bem.

você está sorrindo,

então agora eu posso descansar"

Querer te ter além do possível, tentar encontrar as estrelas, e chegar as nuvens e nunca mais cair; é o que eu queria com você, mas já não saberia dizer se é mais um dos meus sonhos, ou apenas um nada, além de ilusão.

Sei que você conquista à todos, mas eu queria poder desejar que você conquistasse apenas à mim e não liga-se para os outros, ter o poder de te ter pra mim e não precisar te deixar ou ter, simplismente, que ir embora.

"seria eu a sua pequena quantia de veneno,

te matar não é o que quero,

apenas quero poder tocar seu labio again,

poder desejar estar contigo agora"

Pensar em você sempre me pareceu algo tão simples, não ter que me conectar ao mundo em que vivo, e ter a permissão para criar um mundo só nosso. Penso em você, dia e noite, madrugadas e madrugadas acordada, apenas lembrando de cada momento, cada ilusão, cada realidade, cada pensamento, cada sentimento, enfim; apenas fazendo uma longa retrospectiva de tudo que vivi ao seu lado, ou seja, em outras palavras: os meus melhores momentos, os momentos mais felizes e mais tristes, os momentos mais bobos e alegres, mas que logo se tornaram lembranças para mim.

E relatar que nos meus pensamentos eu posso ter você aqui, e posso também te abraçar. Eu sou livre pra investir em você, e depois de tudo, indefinidamente é você quem me acalma. Logo, penso que se isso fosse real, o mundo seria lindo; e que para o mundo ser lindo, é preciso existir apenas você, e eu me tornar aquela estrela para te observar todo dia, mesmo a luz do sol.

"queria poder dizer: sou, eu, uma parte indefinida do seu coração

mas parece que ainda não percebeu,

você não pode escapar de mim,

porque eu sempre vou te amar"

Se eu tivesse uma fada madrinha, ou apenas saber que posso pedir algo que irá se realizar naquele momento, desejaria você ali comigo, talvez não para sempre, mas aqueles minutos, horas ou dias, já seriam o bastante pra eu ficar tranquila e saber que você ja visitou o meu mundo.

Mas a minha maior dificuldade, é ter um dia, que acreditar que você se foi e que eu não fiquei no seu caminho pra impedir, não quis te irritar, ou te impedir, eu apenas pensei que você soubesse o que era melhor pra você, porque o que mais quero é te ver bem, mas só queria acreditar que o melhor pra você, fosse eu.

"previsões talves, minhas vontades completamente:

quando chegar aquela noite fria,

você voltará querendo alguém pra te abraçar,

e sempre, lá estarei eu,

te esperando pra te ter novamente,

em meus braços e poder dizer: eu te amo"

Sei que eu ainda vou entender o por que de algumas pessoas como você, serem tão importantes. Sei que um dia disseram: o primeiro amor nunca se esquece, mas os amores secundários, e consecutivos a este são bem mais fortes e melhores.

O melhor da imaginação pessoal, é que posso fazer dela o que eu bem quiser, fazer de você tudo aquilo que não posso realmente, te ilusionar comigo em todos os momentos quando eu sentir vontade.

"será que você poderia ter ficado aqui me abraçando,

será que você poderia ter ficado aqui me segurando?

por mim, você nunca iria embora,

mas você foi, e eu sinto sua falta demais"

Agradar pessoas e pessoas, nunca consegui; por isso, fico sempre com a opinião: agradarei sempre, à mim e principalmente à quem eu amo. Sendo que te amo, pensarei apenas em você e esquecerei de viver, meus porques existem a sua volta, com as respostas que só eu posso dar, e talvez te dê um dia.

A certeza de que se pergunta qual é a resposta é maior que o meu dizer, e a resposta pra pensar apenas em você e esquecer de viver, e lembrar somente quando estou com você é simples, básica e justa: eu te amo além de muitos, e me importo com você mais do que você pode imaginar e auto se importar, restando apenas a tese de que meu mundo para quando estou com você.

"o seu saber é o que cativa,

só você sabe como me fazer bem,

só você sabe como me fazer sorrir,

só você sabe fazer eu viver"

Já pensei em maneiras e maneiras, mas a conclusão nunca me encontrou. E eu vibro por ela não ter me achado e sim, você. tudo foi como se um gancho me tirasse daquele buraco, e me levasse para um luar, um céu aberto, onde só exitam aquela linda lua cheia, estrelas e você ao meu lado.

É confuso ter de acreditar que o mundo para, e que não tenho medo de enfrentar tudo e todos. Ter de acreditar que você é o meu escudo, minha proteção, e que ao seu lado ninguém vai me ferir.

"eu tento não pensar,

mas chegou ao ponto do impossível,

onde eu não controlo meus pensamentos,

e muito menos os meus sentimentos,

e logo, apenas me resta a lembraça,

onde eu toco seu rosto,

me estendo para te abraçar,

e congelo, pelo medo"

Todos nós, vivemos mudando de desejos, já eu; mudo de paraíso. Não é culpa minha ser expulsa por violar as regras, e adorar fazer isso, amar o difícil aprendi, e agora vivo mudando de paraísos.

Minha culpa não é achar a violasão das regras o máximo, divertido e principalmente perigoso, aprendi a gostar e não vou largar mais.

"posso ter desistido,

posso ter chorado,

posso ter sangrado,

mas sei que você ainda vai me encontrar,

e tudo será bem melhor"

**Comentário: **_esse é apenas um, dos outros vários textos qe explicam meus sentimentos, pensamentos, e vivencias (y) não é perfeito, afinal, eu não sou perfeita. A partir dele, muitos podem pensar: "coitada" ou, "noosa, sinto pena dela" e não é o qe qero. Só qero desabafar, usando textos por não conseguir falar._


End file.
